Letters from you to me
by Bibliophile Anya
Summary: So getting reborn as the youngest triplet to what were supposed to be the Patil twins in the Harry Potter verse was surprising.Harry Potter was of of Indian descent here?Yes that's my reason for not recognizing him as my school penpal, Parvati and not because I am denser than a rock, Padma! Slytherin Harry x Ravenclaw SI/OC, Ravenclaw Hermione, Hufflepuff Neville, Gryffindor Ron AU


**Letters from you to me **by **_Bibliophile Anya_**

**Complete Summary:**

So getting reborn as the youngest triplet to what were supposed to be the Patil twins in the Harry Potter verse was surprising. Additionally how the hell was I supposed to know that Harry Potter would be of Indian descent here? Yes that's my reason for not recognizing him as my school penpal, Parvati and not because I am denser than a rock, Padma! Not to mention all sorts of exotic magics here! Especially the Indian variety is amazing! And no that train conversion did not lead to Harry Potter being sorted in Slytherin and how the hell did he realise that I was the same penpal and didn't confront me? Ravenclaw house is so getting an overhaul. Black Ravenclaw Hermione?! The hell did I do? Hufflepuff Neville. Gryffindor Ron. And a very charming Harry Potter. I wasn't ready for this, at all...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me in any way or form. Neither am I making any profit from it.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

**Prologue**

_I used to believe in reincarnation, but that was long ago in another life. _

_-Dave Schinbeckler _

* * *

My death? No, I am not going to go on a tangent how I lived, my tragic back story or love story, the way I died for a loved one, saving someone else, disease, please! I died plain old simple and if you want me elaborating; none of your business.

And yes I do remember it, it was traumatic because hello if you did die it won't be anything but traumatic.

So let me tell you, being born was right up in my top ten traumatic incidences in life after death. Maybe that's why I hate apparating so much! Getting squeezed into and out of nothing, shudders.  
And the less said about the diapers and being breast fed the better.

So enough of the trauma.

Or drama as it were.

To summarise it for you, this is what happened. I died and poof! Got reborn here! Where? Why in Harry Potter, of fucking course one of the most acclaimed fictional universes of my last life. Hilarious, right? Cue the hysterical laughter.

So at least I had the familiarity of being reborn as an Indian again! Though my 'caste' is different. But woah it's really different in the magical spectrum of the country. Every state, caste and beliefs that were prominent in India in my last life are prominent here the same but now have a very solid backing that makes it different? What is it? Magic, or specifically family magics, community magics... State prominent magics. India was always a diverse country but now? Everything has become a lot more fascinating, so many exotic magics to discover!

For instance what are the Patils acclaimed for? Soul magic. Yes, you indeed heard right. The thing about soul magics is that one needs to show proficiency in it early on and guess what? I did.

Did you know what the Potters were famous for? Peverells in ancient times were known as Potters; Makers, sculptors of bodies and later on they took on that name again. Necromancers; Puppeteers... an all encompassing branch. Death Magic. All the Peverells were originally Potters and vice versa. Thus the ability to speak parseltongue was actually due to one of the old Indian family lines marrying in and not because of Slytherin. Harry awakened a dormant gene to grant him that ability. After all snakes are pretty wildly famous in India, snake charmers even more so in both the muggle and magical worlds.

Potters...They were royalty in their own lineage in India. Same as ours. They weren't called traitors to our roots despite leaving for England because unlike muggle India magical India has never been subjugated, has always thrived, as superstitions and beliefs have always run rampant among folks. And don't you know? Belief makes magic stronger. Sadhus and Saints and all sorts of spiritual people where do you think those rumours came from? The intermixing of magical and non magical folk. Even the creatures. India has always been the land of unity in diversity and the magical world emphasized that even more.

Just like we differed in magic and races so did we in looks.

Contrary to popular belief not all Indians share the same skin tone or even similar features. I was a dusky beauty perhaps a wheatish colour whereas my twins were darker in complexion. I had wavy hip length hair and lighter eyes whereas my twins had pin straight hair and darker eyes. Harry (Hari) was one of those gorgeous lighter Indians that looked like they were flushed with pink vitality. Strong jaw intense green almond eyes inherited from his mother sharp cheekbones tall stature. I wonder what changed him so much to be, you know, him, rather than the book version.

He would say it was me. That I changed his life. He is a cheesy man, this Harry Potter, my Hari Potter.

Priya Punarvi Patil or Potter I would still be alliteration wonder.

How it all began? With letters surprisingly enough.

It all began with letters, letters from him to me. I didn't know signing up for the penpal program at age seven would lead me to him. I only signed up for it because I thought it was pretty cool in my last life.

I remember untidy scrawled words on a wrinkled paper peeking from inside. The childish excitement that I felt even though I was mentally a lot older despite acting my physical age. Quite contradictory, right? Those letters centered me. Gave me a new lease, an entirely unpredicted motive. I could be the mature me at the same time the physical me. I loved my new family but they couldn't replace my old one. I was always good at masks even in my old life. So acting that overtly curious, eager to learn eccentric child wasn't any difficult as I was that, partly. After all the best lie is the one with an underlined truth. I was curious, I still am about this new world and learning magic? That's actually a wonder and I have always been a little eccentric.

But being a support, the only friend to a lonely insecure kid who didn't know me or have any expectations of me was a balm to my soul and unknowingly I healed the scars on his soul too. I didn't know his name, it was supposed to be an anonymous system after all, getting shuffled in schools all across England. Frankly looking back on it, our first letters were actually the beginning of a romance story that our kids barf on because of the cheese fest. At that time though, it was only two of us being over excited to have a friend unburdened by the realities of life.  
How childish of me? Give me a break. The mental and physical age sometimes does equate, be it due to the hormones running or lack of them, also factor in my degrading mental health.

* * *

Letters from you to me

* * *

**Letter One**

**_Him_**

_Hello... I can't tell you my name because our teacher said not to and she also said asking you would be rude. So hi, mate? I am a boy. I am seven years old. My dad was Indian, my mum British. Or at least that's what my relatives say. I don't know what to say. I have never had any friends. I hope that you become mine!_

* * *

**_Me_**

_Hi, hiii! Mate as in Soulmate?! Hello Soulmate! I am a girl, I am also physically seven. And I am Indian! Both my mother and father and my two sisters are! We are triplets. It's like twins and one more, __all __sisters! I hope you become mine too!_

* * *

I remember being so excited to post the letter that I forgot the stamps. To be honest I missed the convenience of texts, hell even email would do but alas. Afterwards I just casually mentioned the fact that I called a boy my soulmate and my father became overprotective, my mother found it amusing and my sisters once again found it hilarious that I forgot that 'mate' meant friend in British. I didn't think I got out of the room that day trying to drown in my quilt in sheer embarrassment.

And Harry in return told me how the trips to library started. That was the first time he went there to find the meaning of soulmate and decided after blushing red that I was his and we would meet regardless. He will make it happen. He didn't notice the strange solemnity of his surroundings then, that he was the cause of.

And it was after he went back completing his first year at Hogwarts the librarian would take him aside that same summer and tell him how his eyes glowed and the wind blew around him that day all the while he looked enchanted, it seemed magical, she said and all he remembered was taking an oath, making a promise of forever and more...

* * *

**Notes**:

Best wishes of the Leap Year! Another plot bunny, another one particularly close to my heart! The next update will be Scars on Our Souls this upcoming week!

My  
Instagram : bibliophile_anya/  
I do have a tumblr and a blog though there isn't much material there.

~_Anya_


End file.
